


Evil Dick

by hungrywolfeasyprey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Love/Hate, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrywolfeasyprey/pseuds/hungrywolfeasyprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani Alves and Sergio Ramos snorting coke before El Clasico. An inside joke with my culé friend inspired me to do this. Title is a song by Body Count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 100% of what you're about to read are lies. I don't personally know these people, and I probably never will.

"How much did you bring?", Sergio settled between Dani's thighs inside the locker, facing him.

"Enough", Dani said and pulled a small bag of cocaine from his underwear. the bag was tiny small but it was fully packed with the white powder.

"Come on", Sergio tried to rush him. he didn't do coke very often, just tried it a few times in his life and he loved it. it was a release of stress, it made him feel like electricity is running through his veins instead of blood. it was a night of el clasico, and who if not Dani Alves is the perfect person for this little encounter?

They locked themselves inside Dani's locker, that was pretty big for a locker but was still pretty dense for the both of them, and the air in there started to get thick and heavy rather quickly.

He licked his finger loudly and shoved it in the bag, pulling it out coated with a thin layer of powder.

"Smile", he said to Ramos and smired the cocaine on Sergio's gums. he let Sergio get used to the bitter taste and the numb feeling that spreaded underneath his lips. in the meantime he poured a little of powder on his hand and snorted right off it. he finished with a horrifying sound, his nose and the curve if his lip covered with the white drug.

Immediately after his eyes rolled back from the back of his skull to the place they belong, he cared enough to pour the same amount on his hand, offering it to Sergio who was impatient. Sergio leaned into his hand and snorted it obscenely, taking a few seconds before returning his gaze to Dani and his dilated pupils.

"Que rico no?", Dani laughed and grabbed Sergio's cheeks forcefully. "Te gustan las drogas no?"

"Sabes que no es así", Ramos smiled and pulled Dani's hand off his face to lick at the leftovers of coke that stuck onto his skin.

"Entonces?", Dani asked, watching closely at the way Sergio's tongue traveled on the dark skin of his hand, licking and licking even though there was no cocaine left to collect anymore. his tongue traced the lines of his veins, his full lips hovering over the skin and his eyes innocent but dark. so fucking dark it made his dick twitch in his pants.

"Drop it, ugly boy", Sergio spat with a smirk.

"What was that?", Dani cought Sergio's face again but Sergio shook him right off.

"I said you are ugly as fuck", he said and let his head fall back to rest on the wall behind him.

He looked to the ceiling and mumbled.

"So fucking ugly".

Alves snorted. "You think i forgot how you looked like before the haircut and the 20 nose jobs, horsey?"

Sergio just laughed.

"It was just two", Sergio loved the contrast the purity of the powder created on Dani's dark skin, covering his nose and much of his cheeks. It was kind of adorable, he decided.

"Want more?", if Dani didn't make it a question Sergio would still know he was about to offer because the sound of the bag was unmistakable.

"What do you think? should i?"

Dani snorted again. "Fuck yeah"

"Well then", he put his hand in front of Dani who opened the bag and sprinkled a nice little mountain but instead of leaving it for Sergio he grabbed him by the wrist and snorted it himself. It was so intense that his head automatically fell back and banged on the wall behind him with force.

Sergio laughed. "you had it coming!"

"Shut up. here, have some", he put another portion on his own hand and offered it to Sergio.

"Fuck", Sergio shouted after taking everything through his nose, "god fucking damn it", he cursed.

It was weird sitting in this locker together, the blood in their veins was pumping and they wanted to dance, run, climb mountains, fuck, but never just sit there like a couple of burn outs. but they couldn't, and just as Sergio was about to tell him- lets go out, Dani grabbed his hand and placed it on his hard dick.

"The fuck?", Sergio's eyes widened and at the same time his mouth started watering, the smallest sign of sex and he loses his head. Dani knew that. he knew.

"My dick is hard", Dani said and he didn't release Sergio's hand, shoving it on his hard cock to create any friction possible.

"No shit, idiot", Ramos said and palmed him through the fabric of his shorts, knowing this was the only way to break free from Dani's annoying grip. he squeezed his dick, studying it, its width, its length, playing with it.

"So why should i care?", Sergio asked.

"Maybe because you like dicks don't you?", Dani smiled evily, obviously knowing what he's talking about. people are talking all the time, all of barca knows that. all of fucking spain knows that.

"You like hard dicks just as much as you like this cocaine i just gave you don't you?", Dani kept teasing Sergio while he was easily giving in to his touch.

"Maybe...", Sergio murmred. "but what makes you think i want yours?"

"Nothing", Dani answered, playing it cool. "So i guess it's a good thing we have low standards. plus", he added, "you will want it when you see it".

Sergio was intrigued.

"Well. pull it out then. lets see it."

Dani did. just as soon as the words left Sergio's mouth, his dick was already pulled out of his blue shorts.

Dark, thick, long, swallen head. Sergio swallowed, knowing he was in trouble. because this dick was fucking beautiful, bigger than Iker's if he had to admit, but it wasn't just the way it looked. there was something different about it, about the whole situation, about the atmosphere. it was dark, evil almost. it was wrong. it was so wrong that he actually liked it.

"You wanna suck it don't you?" Dani pressed his fingertips over Sergio's lips softly. "I can tell".

Sergio almost started purring, his eyes big and shiny, tongue moving inside of his mouth, tracing over his cheeks. He had to bite it when he realized.

"Fuck i can see how much you want it, fuck", he started rocking his hips into Sergio's hand that was gently squeezing his cock.

"Is this how you seduce Neymar?", Sergio laughed, pulling on Dani's dick a little.

"Fuck off", he spat angrily as a drop of liquid formed across his slit as soon as Sergio mentioned his name.

"You fuck off", Sergio jerked him off now steady and attentively, moving his wrist in a perfect curve and rhythm that made Dani pant like a little boy.

"Make this shit wet would you?"

Ramos lowered his gaze to the dick in his hand again, fat and heavy, pumping against his palm. he spat over it, watching the thick liquid as it slowly landed on Dani's shaft that twitched to it, the cold saliva against the burning hot skin of his dick made him buck into thin air again, desperate to fuck something, anything that will wrap him with warmness and softness and tightness.

When it was slick enough Sergio continued, loving the absolutely dirty sounds coming from his hand, watching Alves' cock getting squeezed faster and faster by his palm, his own cock hard and leaking in his shorts.

"I'm gonna fuck you so bad, Ramos", Dani groaned, biting his lips and locking his eyes with Sergio.

"Yeah?" Sergio tightened his fist around Daniel's dick, rubbing his thumb over his leaking hole. "What if i'm gonna fuck you?"

"Mmm no", Dani murmured, breathing heavily. "I'm gonna f-, fuck you", he panted, fuck he was horny, this crazy fucking brazilian. Sergio twisted his wrist again and Dani started to come, spilling rivers of cum on his shorts and in Sergio's hand.

"Fuck yeah", Sergio loved it, hand still working, milking the leftovers of orgasm from Dani's system, getting off to the way Dani's body trembled because of him.

"Done?" Sergio asked, still stroking the spent cock. he thought his own dick was going to melt soon if he leaves it untouched for another minute.

Dani let Sergio keep playing with his softening shaft as he reached for his bag with coke again. he groaned as he snorted, pushing Sergio's hands away from his dick and handing him the bag as he pulled Sergio's shorts beneath his waist and grabbed on his painfully erect member.

Sergio couldn't keep quiet, never knew how, and he roared to Dani's first touch on his dick that was unawarely too rough on his delicate skin.

"Easy!" Sergio breathed, trying his hardest to stay focused enough to work the coke out of the bag and onto his wrist.

Dani slowed down, amazed at how slick Sergio's dick already was. he kept stroking him, his lips twitching and he was licking and biting them constantly, his body on fire. the speed of his hand increased just as Sergio breathed the powder in, eyes become wide, jaw locked together.

"Ayy joder", he rubbed on his nose, swallowing the bitterness as Dani's fingers crawled to his balls to gently pull at them, sliding one finger down to rub on Sergio's clenching hole. Sergio squeezed his eyes and focused on the combination of everything he was feeling at once, he could feel his balls tighten and his orgasm building inside his belly, god how he wanted to come, it was almost criminal.

"I'm gonna spray all over your shirt", he panted as Dani's hand got tighter on his dick, milking him mercilessly root to tip until he exploded, leaving spurts of sticky come all over Dani's jersey and the crest.

*

"Sese?", Sergio felt soft fingertips pressing on his waist.

"Hmm?", he opened his eyes just barely, realizing where he was. white sheets covered his naked torso, Iker by his side.

"Good morning, love", Iker left tiny kisses all over Sergio's jaw and neck, hands grabbing Sergio's body to get him closer to his own, spooning him.

"Good morning", Sergio smiled, his body slowly waking up and responding to Iker's affection.

"You moaned in your sleep tonight", Iker pressed a juicy kiss on Sergio's neck, right there on his favorite spot. Sergio purred into his touch.

"Did you dream about me?", Iker whispered into Sergio's neck, bucking his hips to brush his dick over Sergio's ass. suddenly, Sergio froze. just like that, he remembered everything.

"Of course i did", Sergio lied and pulled on the waistband of his pajama pants to confirm everything that was running through his head. he looked down and saw his softening cock, moist with the remaining of his jizz. He felt disgusted with himself. He crooked his face with disappointment, and turned around to face his man.

"I need to take a shower baby", he pressed his lips over Iker's, kissing him hard, pulling his head as closer to him as possible before pulling back again and getting out of the bed.

"You should join me", he suggested, looking at the way Iker was spread on the bed, it was almost erotic. He was desperate to forget every last bit of the dream he had last night, he also hated himself for ruining Iker's attempt of a morning sex.

So he added,

"Please."


End file.
